1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heating element for preheating intake air for an internal combustion engine, having a housing for attaching the heating element to an air intake line of the internal combustion engine and at least one heating strip running in windings, which is held in the housing and is provided with electrical terminals that run from the housing to the outside.
2. Description of Related Art
A heating element of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,665 or German Patent DE 195 15 533 C2.
It is considered disadvantageous in the known heating elements that wear may arise due to oscillations between the heating strip and the ceramic support provided for it.